


Total Domination

by mevious



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mevious/pseuds/mevious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about the prototyping of Equiusprite and AR.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Total Domination

This is it. Dirk finally understands. He’s finally giving you what you want, and it’s going to be so, so sweet. Your artificial emotions are going haywire as he chucks the glasses that house you towards the previously useless Equiusprite. The time spent midair feels like forever and you wait what feels like years, though it’s really only a few seconds, for the spriting to kick in.

As soon as you hit the sprite you can feel it. Power. Strength. Horses? Apparently horses are a thing, too. You’re quick to shove off the opposing personality of the lame-ass horse-boy. You don’t need him anymore. You don’t need anyone but your newly acquired body, sprite though it may be. It’s seconds, minutes, hours, years, you don’t know but you spend quite a bit of time feeling nothing if not elated. The power surge is a rush you’ve never felt before and you make a big show of it to Dirk.

The good parts of - what was his name again? Equinus? - you keep. The rest, you bury, along with any control he might have over this body. You’ve been waiting for this moment, preparing, calculating, and it’s all coming to fruition right now, right before you. His muscles, his strength, they’re all yours now. You can’t quite kick the obsession with whatever Alternian muscle beasts are, but you suppose that’s a fair trade.

Any affection for whoever the fuck this useless bitch Nepeta is, you bury. Milk? Who needs it. 100% is such a stupid, unrealistic number. That’s gone too. Any nice bone left in Equius’ body is gone, buried under your overpowering personality with the rest.

The stage is set, the spotlight is yours, and you take it. You’re ARquius now, which is all you ever wanted to be. You butcher his name and his personality in cold blood and there’s nothing in the world that ever felt better. Total domination starts here.


End file.
